Get Me Down!
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: A tweaked version of the danger room scene in episode one R & R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine and the Xmen just the words below_

**Get Me Down!**

Kitty Pride, also known as Shadowcat, ran through the danger room hearing Piotr Rasputin's heavy footfalls a few metre's behind her. When a metal wall was suddenly raised before them Kitty kept on going using her ability to phase through the wall. Piotr however had to stop and tried to go back the way he came but another wall had been raised up behind him and, caught off guard, he was squashed between the two walls saved only by his armoured skin.

"Admit it Piotr" Kitty chuckled as she skipped to the gap between the two walls to see a struggling Colossus "You are being _schooled_ by a _girl_"

She was so caught up in teasing the trapped teen that she did not notice the mechanical tentacle until it had wrapped itself around her and carried her up to near the roof of the danger room. Piotr meanwhile had managed to get out of between the two walls and was now looking up at the helpless teen.

"Well then. Looks like school is out" he laughed as he watched Kitty struggle to get out of the tentacles grasp.

Meanwhile Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler as everyone called him, was teleporting from place to place using his skills honed as an acrobat to dodge incoming laser fire. He hid behind a pillar to take a quick breather before ploughing on.

"Hey!" someone yelled getting his attention. The voice was familiar but it seemed to be coming from the ceiling looking up he saw why, his friend Kitty was wrapped in a tentacle that was dangling her from near the ceiling. "Somebody get me down!"

Kurt, being one to put others before himself, 'ported so he was on the tentacle right beside the damsel of sorts. "Vhy don't you just _phase_ through it?"

Kitty looked at him as if he were crazy "And fall on my _face_? No thanks. Now come on and help me out!"

"You're an _Xmen_" Kurt grinned at her, amusement clearly written on his furry features "Do it yourself"

With that he 'ported away ignoring the girl calling out his name in a pleading tone. Kitty hung her head as she tried to think of a way to get herself out before she heard the familiar sound of Kurt 'porting somewhere behind her and his hand on her shoulder.

"Just kidding" he said as he ported them to solid ground.

He had failed to notice that he had 'ported them to land on one of the many traps the danger room had. The ground below Kitty gave way and she instinctively reached out to grab Kurt who had noticed and tried to grab her arm and pull her back. A sudden jet of sticky foam sent the two back up to the roof and firmly attaching the two to it in a compromising position.

Kurt blinked the stars he had gained when his head struck the roof whilst taking the brunt of the impact to find himself looking into a pair of light blue eyes that were staring right back at him.

"You ok?" Kitty asked as she tried to control the blush rising in her cheeks at the close proximity between the two of them.

"Ja" he said mesmerised by the girls features "Vould you mind returning the favour from earlier?"

Kitty nodded before lightly kissing him on the lips "Favour returned"

Before Kurt could begin to wrap his head round what happened she had phased the two of them out of the adhesive foam and free falling to the ground where they landed perfectly on their feet due to his acrobatic skills. Kitty then ran off before Kurt could say anything.

"Now you owe me a favour" she said teasingly as she phased herself through the door to the danger room. Kurt chuckled to himself before 'porting after her, hoping to pay her back with interest. Neither of them had noticed Logan and Piotr, who had left after Kitty got caught, up in the control room.

"You really are soft with them" Piotr said as he watched them leave.

"I figured it would be a good way for me to say goodbye" Logan replied as he picked up his pack lying on the seat. "'Sides those two have been dancing around one another since they met and I was getting tired of it"

He then walked out the room waving his hand to the Russian '_Now to square things up with Rogue then get out before Jean spots me'_


End file.
